Character meme
by Shizu-Senpai
Summary: I couldn't help it...I had fun though? I lack the sense of my humor... This is made for fun...


Re-done :D

**Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.**

1. Kurapika

2. Kuroro

3. Killua

4. Gon

5. Kite

6. Bisky

7. Hisoka

8. Illumi

9. Feitan

10. Phinks

11. Neferipitou (that how you spell it?)

12. Silva

**Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

Bisky/Pitou

HMMMM.

No and no.

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Gon.

I don't find him hot, I find him cute like a puppy or something

**What would happen is 12 got 8 pregnant?**

Silva/Illumi

...

Incest between a father and a son. How about...no?

But if this actually happened then their child would have the longest hair in the Zoaldyck family...and the most fabulous.

**Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?**

Feitan

uhm, I guess Hunter x Hunter truth or dare

And then a fic called 'Number Ei8ht' plus the sequel.

And then there's this fic with the couple of Feitan x Phinks...don't ask.

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Kuroro/Bisky

Er, I wouldn't mind it.

Im sure Bisky would be fine with it, but will Kuroro even care at all?

**5/9 or 5/10? Why?**

Kite/Feitan or Kite/Phinks

Pfft.

how about neither? XD

**What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex? **

Oh god, Hisoka walking in on Kuroro and Silva having sex

Well!

Since I have a perverted mind, I'd kind of say he'll join?

Besides, they _are _both strong as heck...

or I dunno XD

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Killua/Phinks

Are you serious?... Fine

It all started in YorkShin when they first laid eyes on each other. He knew that he was working for the one who killed their teammate, but he just can't stop staring at him. Especially his eyes.

LOLOLOLOL IDUNNO XD

**Is there any such as a 1/8 fluff?**

Kurapika/Illumi

Uhm, I think so?

If it was reverse roles (the first name is mostly the seme and the second one is the uke) Then yes.

**Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.**

Hisoka/Silva

Title...uh,

'My desire'

Or some sh*t like that xD

**What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?**

Gon and Kurapika

Hmm... not highly impossible, but not possible either

They'll be close like friends and eventually it will happen I guess..?

**Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?**

Hisoka

Yes

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?**

Kuroro...

not really

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?**

Neferipitou..

I guess?

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?**

Kuroro/Gon/Kite

PFFFFFFT

Sure i guess xD

**What would 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?**

Phinks.

Uhm...

"Danchou!"

XD!

NO NO I'M KIDDING, NO LOL NOW I'M LAUGHING

Probably..."I'm close..!"

...LOL

**If you write about a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?**

Illumi...

'Hypnotize' by Simon Curtis I guess?

**If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?**

Kurapika/Bisky/Silva

...

Crack, crack and crack

Wow, cracktastic baby!

**What good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?**

Kuroro using a pick-up line on Pitou

Pfft...

'you know, together we could rule the wold'...

'AND BE THE STRONGEST COUPLE ALIVE MWAHAHAHA!'

no i'm kidding, sorry

**When was the last time your read a fic about 5?**

Kite?

Hmm, I don't really read alot about him

**What is 6's super-secret kink?**

Bisky...

She's Macho and you can't do anything about it

**Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?**

Pitou and Fei-fei...

DEAD DRUNK

maybe

**If 3 and 7 get together who tops?**

Killua and Hisoka-

Oh for ffffff-

Hisoka

Pedophilia...right? Or if it's AU, then they'd be like the same ag- wait, I don't wanna go there.

**1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3. What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who would read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Kurapika and Feitan are in a happy relationship until Feitan runs off with Gon . Kurapika, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand Pitou with and a brief, unhappy affair with Silva, then follows the wise advice of Killua and finds true love with Kuroro.

PSSSSSHHHHH-

Wait for me, I'm making a story right now.

I'm thinking this has some crack couples like:

Kurapika x Pitou, since they never even met each other

Feitan x Gon, Feitan tried to kill him- then again, it's not impossible.

Kurapika x Silva, they may have met, but Silva barely knows Killua's friends, plus it might be an affair..?

Feitan x Kurapika, ThisMightBeMyOTPInAnotherList. Hahahahahaaa...It's not HIGLY impossible.

I guess who would read it...would be I guess Sweet Candy180, Hotaru-oneesan and PrimesoneClementine I guess?

I would name it... 'The _most _dangerous pairings'

or something xD

**How would you feel is 7/8 was canon?**

Hisoka and Illumi

I'd feel happy. I'd be _so **fucking**_happy

**Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?**

Bisky or Pitou...

Probably Bisky~!

Pitou would eventually use us all to feed the king while Bisky would be a harsh trainer, but she's awesome!

**Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?**

Kuroro

Pfft

DEM ABS BRO

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?! He's just...ahhh~

**12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

Silva sends Illumi on a mission.

Okay

He's assigned to kill this...idk, he's just assigned to assassinate someone and is successfully.

Hah

**What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Kite

W-wh...

probably...carrying multiple weapons

**If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

Hisoka or Illumi

...

Hisoka probably. Why not Illumi?

He'd be too busy to be with stalking Killua and it would have an awkward atmosphere.

Hisoka is...well, I'm starting to like him...

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S THAT!<p> 


End file.
